Coming Home
by xxwerewolfgirlxx101
Summary: When Jared's sister Ally comes home from studying in England, her best friend Paul imprints on her. What will happen? will they remain friends, or will something happen between them. Please don't judge on rubbish summary xD
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever fan fiction but i was feeling inspired - i know i'm not the greatest of writers but i hope you enjoy - let me know what you think :)**

The sun was shining for once as I stepped off the plane and walked into the airport at Port Angeles. After grabbing my bag and baggage claim I walked towards the exit and immediately saw my brother- it was hard to miss him! I'd forgotten how tall he was!

"Hey little sister," he said embracing me in a bear hug.

"Hey shut up – I'm older than you!"

"Why did I ever let you go to university in England?"

"Cambridge is one the best universities in the world, could you really let me pass up that?"

"I guess I do love you. Paul's just gone to the bathroom – you know what he's like."

Paul; my best friend. We had been best friends for as long as I could remember – Jared disapproved at times due to Paul's, well, slight anger problems. I never really saw why; he never got angry at me, and even when he was angry around me I could always calm him down easily- I was the only one who ever could. We seemed to be able to know how each other was feeling; like we had a special connection. It sounds kinda crazy, but at times I really believed it was true.

For the last three years I had been studying Mathematics at Cambridge University, England. I had jumped at the opportunity of going to such a prestigious university. Of course, there were downsides of being so far away from home. Being a student entails having very limited funds, a flights from England to Washington cost a lot. I managed to come home the first summer I was away, but last year my bank account was tight, and mum was out of work. Instead I spent that summer living off baked beans and working so I could afford to come home for Christmas – that plan was put on halt when a bloody great ash cloud stopped any flights in and out of the UK! It had been two years since I'd seen everyone, and needless to say, I missed home like hell.

"Ally, I'm going to head out the car park and pay for the ticket, do you want to wait here for him – he shouldn't be long." Jared said, hugging me before walking off towards the exit.

After a few minutes, I saw a tall, broad figure walking towards me – it could only be one person. He looked up after a few moments, and our eyes met.

And that is the moment that changed my world, only I didn't know it yet.

**I know this is kinda short, but hopefully they will get longer. **

**Please review and let me know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ok, so here is chapter 2, another one just to get the story going - enjoy :)**_

**Paul POV**

In her eyes I saw everything. I saw my best friend, the person I had grown up with. I saw all the times she had made me laugh; all the times she had smiled that perfect smile. I saw all the moments we had shared, just the two of us. I saw the woman she had become; the most beautiful woman, with those perfect chocolate eyes you could lose yourself in. I saw our future; our future together...

I had just imprinted on my best friend...

Oh crap.

**Ally POV**

A message on the loudspeaker snapped us both out of our trance. A smile immediately took over his face as I started to run towards him, my arms open. He caught me easily and spun me round, before setting me down gently on the ground, leaving his arm around my waist.

"Hello to you too," he laughed, that gorgeous smile still written across his face. My heart jumped a little at the sound of his voice. It had definitely been far too long since I last saw him.

...

After the initial excitement of seeing Paul and Jared at last, the 8 hour time difference finally caught up with me and I found myself leaning on Paul's shoulder in the back seat of Jared's car. Eventually I gave in and let my eyes close, leaning into the aura of warmth Paul was emitting.

The slowing of the car brought me back to consciousness, just in time to catch the end of the conversation between Jared and Paul.

"Paul, she's my sister. I haven't seen her in two years and she's only been back two minutes! Why?" He sounded angry – what did he mean?

"You know I can't help it – its happened to you too!"

"You need to let her make up her own..." He was cut off by Paul, who realised I was awake.

"Hey Ally, we're almost home – did you have a nice sleep?" He said smiling down at me gently. His smile really was breathtaking; his sparkling white teeth in contrast with his deep copper skin.

"Nice and warm, thank you," I said grinning back. I wrapped my arms round his waist and snuggled further into his shoulders like I had done a thousand times. Only this time it felt different. Paul had definitely grown by at least a foot and I noticed my arms didn't fit completely all the way around him – there was certainly a lot more muscle than when I had left him. He no longer looked like the gangly teenager he was 3 years ago – he looked like a man now, a very attractive man...

As soon as Jared stopped the car I leapt out and ran to Kim who was standing at the door.

"I've missed you so much!" she said as I hugged her. I was so glad when I found that my brother had finally woken up to his senses this winter and asked her out – it was so obvious they were perfect for each other.

"You better come inside," she said, releasing me. "There are some people waiting to see you..."

I walked into the kitchen to see all my closest friends and family from La Push standing round the table – there was Mum, Seth, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Billy, Sue and more. Sam and stood next to a woman I didn't really know – I'm guessing this was Emily – his fiancée. Paul had told me about what had happened with Sam and Leah, and that Sam had left her to be with her cousin – it was outrageous! I decided then that I would try and be nice to Leah, even though she made that extremely difficult sometimes. She was on the far side of the room, obviously not enjoying the couple being in the same room as her.

I went round the room greeting everyone, and receiving plenty of hugs. Mum got especially tearful, seeing me in person for the first time in two years and all...

After all the food was gone – this didn't take long with all these boys around, most people left. Jared went to drive Kim home and mum retired to bed, leaving Paul and I sitting together on the sofa, the TV on in the background. Unintentionally, I let out a loud yawn. Today had been really exhausting.

"I think someone needs some sleep," he chuckled. I looked up to meet his eyes. Something felt different since I had come home; his eyes were more beautiful, deeper, more intense.

"I really missed you, Paul."

"I missed you too, like you wouldn't believe."

We sat for a while before he convinced me I really should get some sleep. I said goodnight and watched him walk out of the door and drive away. It took no time to find a pair of pyjamas and climb into my bed. Just before drifted again into the unconscious, I heard a wolf howl in the distance.

_**I'm really enjoying writing this - let me know what you think :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So this is chapter 3, I've really got into writing this story – though I may have to slow down in the next few weeks due A level exams, but I'm a sucker for distractions, and at the moment, this is it. I tried to make this one a bit longer. Hope you enjoy!**_

The next morning I got up at about 10am and stretched, feeling well rested for the first time in a few days. I got up and took a shower. I spent the next hour or so unpacking my bags. My room was the same as I had left it. It was small, but I didn't really need anything else; the walls were dark purple, but all my furniture was white – my white bed frame and desk, and the wardrobe I had spent so many hours sanding down and painting, bringing new life to the piece I had found in the back of a charity furniture shop.

I put on a pair of denim shorts and an off the shoulder white t shirt and took a look in my mirror. I guess I had changed a lot in the last 3 years; my hair that I used to keep short and straightened, I now let flow long and in its natural waves. It was dark brown and looked nice against my light russet skin. I suppose here I looked incredibly short at 5 foot 3, compared with the giants around here. My stomach growled, telling me I needed to go downstairs and get something to eat.

However, I wasn't expecting to be met by eight half naked men sitting in my living room. Well, it wasn't that bad – it was only the boys. I can't believe how much they'd all grown and how muscular they'd all become! I was going to have to have a word with Jared to make sure they weren't all on drugs. They were all wearing some form of cut-off shorts and were shirtless. Now I didn't mind that bit at all...

"Hey Allie," Seth said, he was always so cheery, it was really refreshing.

"Hey Seth, so what are you all doing here?"

"Well we normally all go to Sam's for Emily's cooking, but they left this morning to visit her family and well, since you're here now, maybe you could make some cookies or muffins or pancakes?" He said as quickly as possible, ending with a huge smile.

"Well I'll think about it – but only if you're all nice," I replied with a false stern look.

I looked to the corner of the room to where Paul was sitting. He was already looking at me smiling. Gosh I really did love his smile... I winked at him, then quickly turned and walked to the kitchen.

**Paul POV **

I had done patrol with Embry from 5am till 10. I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was Allie and how beautiful she was.

_Come on Paul, I know she's your imprint, but really, try and think of something else, I might puke in a second. _

_Embry, I can't help it. I need to see her again._

_ Well everyone else is going there for breakfast, so if you come do you promise to try and keep your thoughts to yourself?_

We phased back at the tree line behind Jared's house and went inside to meet all the other guys in the living room. I sat in the corner wondering where Allie was, when she would come downstairs.

After 10 minutes, which was far too long a wait for me, she appeared in the doorway, looking slightly shocked by the amount of people here. She looked stunning. She had on a pair of denim shorts that showed off her smooth legs, and her shirt showed her left shoulder. Her tanned skin looked amazing against the white of her shirt. I imagined what it would be like to stroke her skin, to kiss her shoulder...

I was brought out of my trance by Seth asking for some muffins or something. Needless to say I wasn't really paying much attention to him. My heart sped up when she looked straight at me and winked. My eyes followed her as she left the room. I wondered if she knew she was swaying her hips like that.

"Paul, you got it baaad," Seth teased.

"Shut up, pup," I said, clipping him round the back of the head before heading to the kitchen after her.

**Allie POV**

There was something about Paul since I had got home; something had changed – not in bad way, just different. The way he smiled made something inside me stir, something I had never felt around him before. And, yes, I always thought he was attractive, but I never really thought of him as anything other than my best friend, but maybe... Ok Allie, it's Paul. It's just Paul.

I decided that I would be nice and make muffins for the guys. I started by getting out a mixing bowl and some butter and eggs form the fridge. The flour posed a slight problem – it was right at the top of the cupboard. I was about to stop trying to reach and get a chair to stand on when I heard someone chuckle behind me. Paul. Before I could turn around he was leaning from behind me, into the cupboard. His body pressed against my back and his proximity to me in this way made my stomach somersault. He put the bag of flour down on the side, but didn't move away from me. Instead, he lowered his head so his lips were by my ear.

"I think you need to grow a bit, honey," he whispered, and I could hear the smile in his voice. By this point my heart had sped up, and my stomach was going crazy. I turned around and looked straight into his eyes. I was trapped by his hands either side of me on the counter, but I didn't mind. Before I knew it I was leaning into his warmth, my head unintentionally stretching up to be closer to his.

Suddenly, he stepped back, growling under his breath. I was about to question him, when Jared walked into the room, seemingly oblivious to the whole situation.

"So when are the muffins going to be ready?"

...

Paul kept me company while I made the muffins.

"So how was England?" He asked me, leaning casually on the counter next to me. The whole shirtless thing was kinda distracting me, so I tried to keep my eyes on the muffin mix. This proved to be very difficult.

"Well the weather was pretty much the same as here – cold and wet most of the year. But it was really nice. Cambridge was really pretty and I could spend hours sitting by the river watching people punt. I made some friends there, but I missed home so much." I allowed myself to look up, but once I had I knew it had been fatal. His eyes captured mine straight away, and I was unable to pull myself away. When did things get this intense between us?

"So any best friends trying to muscle in on my space?" he said with a small chuckle.

"Not anyone that could compete with you – all girls want to talk about is hair and makeup and boys."

"Did you have any boys to talk about?"

I thought about this for a moment. Sure, I had been on a few dates, but I never really hit it off with anyone. They were all just so... I don't know. I had always just said 'thanks but no thanks' when they tried to ask me out again. I never knew why I didn't want them. That was until now.

They weren't Paul.

_**Soooo there it is, I really enjoyed writing this, so please let me know what you think :) x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here is chapter 4, I've got a load of exams next week, so I've been studying lots, but I wanted to give you something. Again, I know it's really short, but I hope you enjoy it!**_

The next week we had the best weather we had ever had in La Push – the sun was shining, and there were no clouds in the sky. Everyone took advantage of this and made the most of the sun on the beach. I put on a blue and white stripy halter neck bikini, and threw some red short shorts and a loose shirt on over the top. I grabbed my bag and my towel and walked down to the beach.

I spotted Paul immediately playing a ball game with the other guys. He turned around, and I saw he was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of cut off swimming trunks. He jogged towards me, smiling, as always. Everyone says Paul has a temper problem, but always seemed so happy, especially since I got home. I laid my towel on the sand next to where Kim was sitting and stood up just as Paul reached me.

"Hey, how you?" he asked, that infectious smile still plastered across his face.

"I'm good. You wanna go paddle?"

"Paddle?" He said stifling a laugh.

"Well the water's freezing I'm not going to go in completely, just my feet." I took off my t-shirt, leaving me in my bikini top and shorts, and walked off to the water's edge with a flick of my hair.

"Ok ok I'll come 'paddle'," I could just see him roll his eyes.

When we reached the water I stepped in up to my ankles, but immediately stepped back again. Ok, I knew it was going to be cold, but really, it was _freezing_! Paul laughed behind me, but waded out so the water was nearly up to his waist.

"You're insane! It's bloody freezing!"

He shrugged, but stood looking at me for while. He had also removed his shirt. I couldn't help but think how amazing he looked shirtless. His abs were just... out of this world; his arms...

I hadn't really noticed him walking back towards me until he lifted me into his arms, well I won't complain... Ok now I am definitely complaining. He started walking back out, going deeper into the icy water.

**Paul POV**

Why did she do this to me? Standing there wearing hardly anything? She was standing at the edge of the water, wearing only a pair of shorts, which showed far too much of her beautiful legs, and a bikini top. I wanted to hold her so badly; this last week had been agony. Even after we had almost kissed that time in her kitchen, I had to pretend that everything was normal, that she was still Allie, my best friend. But everything was different now; she was my imprint, the centre of my universe. And I was a wolf for crying out loud!

I couldn't stop myself; I crossed the difference between us and picked her up into my arms. It was so good to feel her skin against mine, and to be this close to her. As I started walking further into the water, she put her arms around my neck and held herself as high as she could to avoid the cold splashes my legs were creating.

"Paul, put me down!" she screamed, hanging on tighter, still. Damn, this girl was making my body feel strange things.

"Really, right here?" I asked, laughing at her panicked expression.

"Wait, no! Not here!"

"Well, ok then,"

Instead of taking her back to the beach, I continued to walk into the deeper water, realising I had made the right choice, when she clung even closer to me, burrowing her face into my neck.

When the water came half way up my torso I stopped.

"What about here, Allie?"

"You wouldn't," She dared me, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Don't you know me?"

I threw her into the water in front of me and laughed when she splashed around, coming to the surface.

"Can't reach the bottom!" she gasped, trying to swim over to me. Immediately I stepped towards her, lifting her against me. She latched her hands behind my neck, facing me with a playful glare.

"I'm sorry, I just keep forgetting how short you are," I said with a chuckle.

She didn't say anything, just continued to look in my eyes. This only made it harder to control myself. As it was, her half naked body was pressed against mine.

Her eyes were so beautiful, a perfect mid-brown that matched her hair. They had always been a wonder to me, but even more so in the last week. I had found myself lost in them on more than one occasion, earning coughs from anyone else who was with us. We had not had any real alone time yet, which I was not very happy about. I want as much time with her as possible. The last time we had been alone, we had almost kissed... she had almost kissed me... that meant she felt it too. My eyes darted to her lips – so full, I wondered if they were were soft as they looked.

I couldn't take it any longer.

I dipped my head, hesitating just an inch from her face. I looked into her eyes, making sure I wasn't pushing it, that she wanted this too. The look in her eyes confirmed what I had hoped.

Closing my eyes, I slowly closed the short distance between us, and pressed my lips gently against hers.

_**So there it is, hope you enjoyed :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Allie POV**

He threw me in the water! He actually threw me! I tried to stand up so I could shout at him, but I soon found that my feet couldn't reach the ground.

"Can't reach the bottom," I said trying to reach for Paul. He lifted me up against him and I put my arms round his neck. I leaned into to him further, relishing in his heat compared with icy sea. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I realised he was bringing his head closer to mine, his eyes moving to my lips...He was going to kiss me. Did I want him to kiss me? Wouldn't it make things between us awkward? But he was so hot and he was seriously ripped nowadays...

He looked into my eyes, seeking my permission, and I gave it to him. I knew I wanted this too, deep down.

And then he kissed me. And I had definitely made the right decision.

...

That evening, Kim and I decided to drive up to Port Angeles with Emily to see a film and get something to eat, so we could catch up properly. I had always loved Kim, she was a bit like the sister I never had. After watching the film, we found a small Italian restaurant just around the corner from the cinema and got a table.

"So come on, we want all the details of the boys in England," Kim said, leaning forward from across the table.

"Well, I went on a few dates, but none of them turned into anything." I shrugged.

"Really," Emily said, her eyebrows raised.

"Honestly, none of them were..." I stopped, unsure of what to say.

"Were what?" Kim shot a look in Emily's direction, and suddenly they both smiled widely.

"Wait, what was that look?" I asked.

"You like Paul!" They both sung at me.

"Well, umm..."

"Oh come on, we've all been waiting for years for you too to get together, and the way you've been eyeing each other the last few days, neither of you are being particularly subtle about it!" Kim said in one breath.

"Allie, he's completely goo-goo eyes around you," Emily said softly.

"Well he did kinda, um..." I stopped, unsure whether to tell them about the kiss, what if it didn't really mean anything?

"He did what, Allie?" Kim leant over the table with an excited look on her face.

"He kinda kissed me this afternoon at the beach."

"Oh my god!" They both exclaimed, and then there was a lot of giggling.

The next day I was woken up by a text from Paul.

_Hey, do u fancy hanging out today?_ _I'm at home all day if u wanna come over :) Paul x_

I smiled to myself and jumped out of bed to get ready. As I got dressed, my mind started wandering, remembering yesterday; the kiss. I really hoped that things wouldn't be weird between us. But he kissed me – so he likes me that way, right? It was still warm out, so I put on a pair of shorts and a light shirt, leaving my hair wavy.

On my way out, I stuck my head into Jared's room to say goodbye, however he was still snoring, so I left him and gave my mum a hug before heading out of the door. Last night I had asked Kim not to say anything to Jared about me and Paul; I wanted to tell him myself once I had figured out exactly what was going on.

When I got to his house, he was sitting on the porch. He looked up when I walked up the drive; he looked kind of nervous. I really didn't want things to be awkward after yesterday.

"Hey," he said, "Do you mind if we go for a walk?"

**Paul POV**

I'd spoken to Jared about telling her the truth about us. She needed to know – I wanted her to have the choice; once she knew she might not want to have anything to do with me, and I would try to respect that. Jared agreed she needed to know, and after a long conversation he agreed I could tell her.

So now here we were, and it was time to tell her my secret.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked. She looked nervous and I felt bad, knowing what was coming. She would probably run away screaming and want nothing to do with me. She would think I was a hideous monster; that we all were. I had to do this carefully and try not to scare her.

"Well there's something I need to tell you and it's really hard for me..."

Her beautiful eyes flashed with worry and then her face hardened over. What did she think I was about to tell her?

"Well you know all the legends about our tribe – how we originated from wolves and the spirit warriors?"

"Yes, they're lovely stories, but what has that got to do with anything?" she asked.

"I know you're not going to believe me, but they're true."

**Allie POV**

What kind of joke was this? I thought he was going to say something serious – like he had a girlfriend or something?

"Ok, no seriously, what did you want to tell me?"

He turned towards me and took my hands in his. My heart leapt a little at his touch, and I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm being serious Allie, the legends are true." He looked as though he really believed what he was saying. "There's another thing – I'm a shape-shifter, I turn into a wolf and so does Jared and Jacob and Sam, all of the boys. We protect the reservation. I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to trust me, I wouldn't lie to you about something this big."

I really didn't know what to think, apart from the fact that Paul was obviously insane!

"I'll show you – wait there." Before I knew it he was jogging off, undressing as he went – now I was really worried. He ducked behind a tree, and a few seconds later a huge silver wolf appeared from where Paul had been.

"Paul?" I asked, looking into the wolf's eyes which were unmistakably his.

The wolf nodded slightly, looking at me warily.

He was telling the truth, it was all true – my best friend was a werewolf...

That's when I blacked out.

"Allie," I heard someone calling, "Allie please open your eyes, I'm sorry I'm scared you, please Allie!"

I opened my eyes and was met by Paul bending over me.

"Oh Allie I'm so sorry..."

"Paul, it's ok," I said sitting up. His eyes were so worried, I just wanted to hug him and tell him it was ok. I leant forward and wrapped my arms around his torso, but he was hesitant to respond.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Aren't you scared? Or disgusted? Don't you want to run away? You fainted for goodness sake!"

"I was in shock! You just turned into a giant wolf in front of me! What do you expect?! But as for the running away – I'm quite happy here," I smiled.

"I'm so happy you said that," he said, embracing me a tight hug.

"Um, Paul, you don't have any clothes on, and however good looking you may be, I don't think we're quite ready for that yet," I giggled, watching the realisation dawn on his face.

"Ok, I'll be right back, there's something else I need to tell you."

A few moments later he came back from where he had left his clothes.

"I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to faint this time," he said, in a mock stern voice.

"I'll try," I said honestly.

"Do you remember the part about imprinting in the legends?"

"I think so, when I was little I was fascinated by the concept, that there was someone out there made for you, that you could be theirs forever. I used to dream that it could one day happen to me." I smiled remembering.

"So, if I were to say that it has happened to you, would you be ok with that?" He asked warily.

"Why, what are you saying?"

"Allie, I imprinted on you."

_**So, I know its been ages - i've had exams and uni appilcations driving me mad as well as working, but this is a bit longer than usual. I hope you enjoy :) xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Paul had told me he had imprinted on me. He told me that some of the other imprints had not accepted it at first, thinking that their wolf only loved them because they were forced to. But with Paul, I already knew he had always loved me in some way, as a best friend at first, but now it was stronger. I could see how happy Emily and Kim were, and I was reassured. Knowing that Paul was mine forever was the best feeling in the world.

We were all sitting around the bonfire, listening to Billy Black tell the legends of our tribe. Of course, I knew them already, but they were more like bedtime stories to me. Now, however, knowing that the stories were actually true, they seemed more magical.

I leant back into Paul's chest, relishing in the warmth, and he wrapped him arms around my waist.

"Come for a walk with me?" He whispered in my ear, once the stories had finished, and people had started leaving. I nodded in reply, and he helped me up, taking my hand in his.

We walked for a few minutes along the beach, the moon high in the sky.

"I was thinking," he started, "That I haven't taken you on a proper date yet, so would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to," I answered, smiling up at him.

He bent down (quite a long way) to press him lips sweetly to mine. I sighed and lent into him, smiling against his lips. Moments like this were perfect – until he pulled away and I yawned.

"I think I should get you home," he chuckled.

The next morning I woke up still smiling. I rushed downstairs after getting dressed. Kim and Jared were intertwined on the sofa, watching tv.

"Firstly that's not how I would like to see my little brother first thing in the morning; secondly, Kim, we're going shopping, so get a move on into the car pronto!"

Kim grinned up at me, while Jared just pouted.

"I'll see you later," she said and pecked him on the cheeks.

"So," she said as we were on our way, "any particular reason for shopping today?"

"Well, Paul's taking me on a date tomorrow and I wanted to get something to wear, plus, I'm in dire need of some female company!"

"I know exactly what you mean. So, where's he taking you tonight?"

"We're just going to see a movie and grab something to eat."

"That'll be nice – some normalcy after the last week. I remember when Jared told me about the pack; at first I thought he was crazy. It took a while for it to sink in, even after I'd seen him as a wolf."

"I still can't believe I fainted though, and now he won't phase in front of me – he's scared I'll faint again."

I parked and hopped out of the car, running with Kim to take cover form the rain.

After an hour or so, I had found the perfect outfit, and we made our way home. I had bought a light chiffon blouse and a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans to wear with my black heels – I had to compensate for my height somehow – Paul and I must look ridiculous together.

Paul was coming to pick me up at 6 – it was 4 now, so I had two hours. I hugged Kim goodbye and went upstairs to shower and get ready. I let my hair air dry into its natural waves and applied some eyeliner and mascara. Once I was dressed I looked in the mirror, and was happy, so headed downstairs into the living room.

"Are you working tonight mum?" I called through to the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm doing the night shift – and then I'm on call tomorrow so I'll just sleep in the on call room. I should be home at around lunch time tomorrow. Oh, and Susie's working too, so we can gossip about the two of you." Susie was Paul's mum, and they both worked at Fork's hospital.

I walked into the kitchen where she was to get a glass of water.

"Oh darling, you look lovely," mum smiled at me, "I'm so happy you and Paul finally got together – I knew this would happen from the start."

"Mum, please don't," I moaned, but I was cut off by the door bell. I opened the door and Paul was standing in the porch wearing a black buttoned shirt and dark jeans; he looked amazing.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"Yeah, I'll just grab my jacket."

"You look beautiful," he said to me once we were in the car. I blushed, which made him laugh.

"So, what film are we going to see?" I asked.

"It's up to you; anything you want."

"I doubt you'll want to sit through a sappy rom-com!"

"I don't mind, we'll see whatever you choose."

"I choose... Skyfall."

"Thank you," he said, grinning at me. "I thought we could get something to eat before the film, is that ok?"

"That's great. Where are we eating?"

"You'll see." He was still smiling.

He led me through the streets once we had parked. We had walked 2 blocks when he stopped and turned me towards a restaurant on the other side of the road.

"Paul, this is perfect!" In front of us was the Italian restaurant that had seen both of our 16th birthdays as well as my 18th. It was the place we went with our families for any special occasions.

"We can go somewhere nicer if you want, I just thought..."

"No, really, it's perfect."

And that's the only way to describe our date: perfect. And it was perfect up until the moment Paul pulled up outside my house and his phone rang.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He visibly stiffened as Sam spoke.

"We'll be there in 2 minutes." He hung up.

"Paul, what is it?" I asked him.

"He just said 'vampire'." After starting the car again, he took one hand off the steering wheel and wrapped it round my waist.

We got to Sam's house and walked into the kitchen. Nearly the whole pack was there, as well as Kim and Emily who looked worried, and Kim was all but glued to Jared.

"We've caught the scent of two vampires about 10km north of here," Sam told us all, "There's no sign of them now, but we need to be out there keeping an eye out, we don't know what they are like, or how they might react if they discover us; we need to make sure they don't come anywhere near La Push or Forks. Half of us will go out now, in groups of 2 or 3, and the rest take over at 8 tomorrow morning. Jared, Embry, Leah, Colin and Jacob will go now and Paul, Quil, Brady, Seth and I will take over in the morning. Everyone going now, grab something to eat from the counter before you go."

The five going headed over to the counter and everyone else started talking. Emily and Kim came over to where I was standing with Paul.

"Sam didn't say it in front of everyone, but he wants us to be safe while all of this is going on," Emily said. "Kim is going to be staying here tonight, and since Jared won't be home we thought it would be best if you stayed at Paul's house. I would have asked you too but we only have one spare. It just stops everyone worrying on patrol if they know we are safe."

"Is that ok?" I asked Paul.

"Of course, I was going to ask you anyway." He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "I'll take you home on the way so you can get your stuff."

"Does it scare you?" I asked him when we were back in the car.

"Only to think you're in danger."

"I'm being serious – you're fighting vampires! Does that not freak you out at all?"

"Ally, we're made to kill them, it's in our design. Plus, it's pretty cool tearing them up." He winked at me causing my stomach to do another somersault.

"Promise you'll be safe?"

"I promise."

**_ok, so i think i've changed the way i spell Ally, but oh well! _**

**_hope you enjoy, please review - it really motivates me. _**

**_Thank you for reading :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I know it has been sooooooo long and I'm sooooooo sorry :'( but here's another chapter :D think its definitely my favourite so far!_**

_I was wandering through the forest. It was dark and cold. I was looking for something, but I didn't know what it was. I heard a noise behind me and I spun around. There was nothing there. I carried on walking, getting faster now. I could see something in front of me. As I got closer I realised it was Paul in wolf form. He saw me and phased back. He smiled and took a step towards me. The next moment there was a vampire behind him, mouth open, ready to bite his neck. Paul was still looking at me, he hadn't seen it. The vampire moved closer, his razor teeth millimetres from Paul's neck..._

I woke with a start, shaking and breathing heavily. It took a minute to realise where I was – I was in Paul's spare room, in La Push. A slight sweat had formed on my forehead. I lay quietly, trying to calm myself, but every time I closed my eyes those blood red eyes were staring back from the inside of my eyelids. It wasn't just a bad dream – Paul was really going to be hunting vampires; he could die.

I couldn't take it anymore, lying there knowing that in a matter of hours he would be out in the forest, just like in my dream. I pulled back the covers and stepped out of the spare room. Next door was Paul's room and he had left his door open. I peeked in – he was sprawled out in the double bed which took up most of the room; his duvet pulled back revealing his chiseled chest and arms. I moved closer, where I could see his face. He looked so peaceful, so trouble-free. I lifted his cover slightly and gently snuck under it next to him. He didn't seem to be awake, but as I leant my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and sighed. I smiled to myself, and quickly fell asleep in the warmth.

The sunlight streaming through the window woke me up after hours of deep sleep. I opened my eyes slightly to see if Paul was awake. He was looking down at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Am I just that irresistible that you felt the need to sneak into my bed in the middle of the night?" I blushed and buried my head in his bare chest, he chuckled.

"I was having bad dreams and I couldn't sleep," I murmured.

"What were they about?" I shook my head. "Please, tell me."

"You were in the forest, and there was a vampire..." I trailed off, not wanting to remember that image. He lifted my head so I was looking at him.

"I told you, there's nothing to worry about; nothing's going to happen to me," he whispered gently. I hugged him tighter, breathing in his warm, woodsy scent that was so familiar.

"What's the time?" I asked him.

"7:30." I groaned and buried my head into his bare chest – only half an hour till he had to go.

"We should probably get up before Jared gets here – he'd go crazy if he saw us like this," I said. Paul growled under his breath which sent my stomach off again.

"You're older than him and it's not like he hasn't done worse." He said.

"Ok, eww! He is my brother!" I cringed, "But I suppose we could stay here for a little bit."

He smiled and kissed me gently, pulling me closer to him, if that was even possible. I pulled back sooner than I would have liked, very aware that my morning breath may not be the most attractive thing in the world. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and left his hand gently cupping my cheek.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, looking deep into my eyes. I was about to respond, but I was interrupted by a loud gurgling sound coming from Paul's stomach. I giggled at the timing.

"Come on," I said, "I'll make you breakfast." He grinned.

"Ok, I'm not just saying this, but that was the best omelette I've ever had," Paul told me, putting his plate in the sink.

"I got it down to a fine art cooking everyday for myself for the last three years, although never an omelette with five eggs; two is normally enough for me," I laughed.

He came to where I was standing and I stood on my tip toes to reach his lips. Instead of leaning down as he normally did, he lifted me up and sat me on the counter, so I was closer to his level. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head to me so I could kiss him; it didn't take much persuasion. He rested his hands gently on my knees and kissed me softly. I ran my hands down his still bare chest and tried to stop the slight moan from escaping my lips as I felt his hard, defined chest beneath my fingers. He started kissing me with a little more enthusiasm in response.

"Allie, it's time to go," Jared's voice came from the hall. "Oh, oh no way dude, that's my sister!" He had obviously just walked into the kitchen. I chuckled slightly but carried on kissing Paul, knowing it would annoy Jared some more.

"Please, I think I'm gonna puke," He said. Paul growled slightly at him, but pulled back anyway.

"I really, really don't want to, but I have to go patrol," Paul said, frowning down at me.

"Promise you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine, I promise." He kissed my forehead and jogged out the back door. I sighed as I watched him go, hoping he would be able to keep his promise.

"He'll be fine," Jared said from the other side of the kitchen. "We've done this loads of times." I had almost forgotten he was there. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"You're ok!"

"Of course I am," He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it probably sounds stupid but I'm just so worried about all of you."

"Don't worry Allie, you'll get used to it after a while. Come on, I said I would pick Kim up from Emily's after I got you."

"Ok." I sighed and followed him out of the house.

We walked out of the rain and into Emily's kitchen to see her and Kim standing at the counter, Emily mixing some sort of batter in a bowl.

"Yes! We got here just in time!" said Jared, seeing that there was food being made.

"How do pancakes sound?" Kim asked, rushing towards him and giving him a hug.

Jared didn't have a chance to answer, as his phone interrupted him.

"Yup, ... do you know what's wrong with it? ... Ok, ok I'll be right there." He hung up the phone. "Mum's car won't start, she's stuck at the hospital and Susie's already left. She wants me to go take a look at it – save me some pancakes!" He kissed Kim and ran back out of the house.

"So I guess it's just the three of us then!" Emily said. "How are you holding up Allie?"

"Not so well. I don't know how you guys got used to it; I'm just so worried about him."

"To be honest, I don't think either of us really have, we try not to let the pack see, but really, we're just as terrified as you." She sighed and stared out of the window towards the deep forest that surrounded La Push.

"Come on," Kim said, "Let's try and take our minds off it."

We spent the day painting each other's nails, reading trashy magazines and watching movies. It was fun, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Paul, running around the forest, chasing deadly creatures. Jared had joined us at lunch time, but had since fallen asleep on the sofa with his head on Kim's lap. It was hard to believe my 'little' brother could turn into a huge wolf and was capable of so much. When Paul walked through the door at 5 I all but launched myself at him.

"Hello to you too," He chuckled into my hair.

"I missed you so much!"

"I was only gone for a few hours," he laughed again and I sighed in contentment in his arms.

We spent about an hour walking along the beach after Paul got back. The rain had finally stopped and sun streams were pushing their way through the dark clouds.

"I said I would have dinner with my mum tonight." He looked down at me with an almost pained expression on his face. "She's expecting me in 15 minutes."

"Same. You're not on patrol tonight are you?"

"No, not until tomorrow morning, why?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, no I was just wondering." I looked down at the sand beneath my feet.

"Mm hmm, come on, I'll walk you home."

Outside my front door Paul leant down and kissed my lips gently. When we broke apart I rested my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"I have to go," he sighed.

"Ok." I frowned but pulled away from him anyway. Just as I was about to turn he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Leave your window open," he winked and swiftly turned and jogged away into the forest. I smiled to myself and walked inside.

_**Hope you enjoyed :) please review and let me know what was good/not so good - i really would love to hear what you think :) xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi, so i've been really inspired to write these last few days (probably because i'm supposed to be revising for my exams :/ ) had a go at switching POVs, so let me know whether you think this works or whether i should just stick to Allie's? Anyway, enjoy :)**_

**PAUL POV**

I know Sam had said that there was no way a vamp would get through us into town, but I wasn't going to risk it. Mum would be at work again so I wouldn't have to worry about her. Allie on the other hand, would be at home with her house backing onto the forest. I had been sleeping just behind the tree line since she got back, even before we caught scent of these new leeches, so sleeping in her house would only make her safer, right? Right, I told myself. I knew it was my duty to keep her safe, but I knew that part of me was just using this as an excuse to be nearer to her.

Dinner with mum was nice. I haven't got to spend much time with her recently with patrol and Allie being back, so it was good to talk with her for a bit. She knew about wolves, but just the basics – I had phased in front of her when I had just started; I wasn't known for my control back then.

"Are you going to see her tonight?" Mum asked with a smirk on her face.

"Umm..." I looked down and scuffed my foot on the floor.

"Paul, it's fine, I know you're only trying to protect her, just be careful ok."

"Mum, there's something I haven't told you. You know the imprinting legends?" she nodded. "Well, their true – Emily and Sam, Jared and Kim,..." but she interrupted me.

"Oh my... Allie!" I nodded in response. She launched at me and gave me a tight hug. "I am so happy for you honey! I always knew you two were meant to be together! So, she's the one?"

"Yeah, she's the one."

"Does she know?"

"Yep, and surprisingly she seems to be ok with it, happy even."

"I'm so glad!" She gave me another quick hug and then all but pushed me out of the house."Go on then, you don't really want to be here with your mum!" I laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek before jogging out of the house and into the forest.

**ALLIE POV**

"Night mum, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

"Good night sweetie, I'll come up in a bit, I'm just going to finish this chapter," she said indicating to the book in her hand. I smiled and walked up the stairs and into my room.

"So you haven't redecorated in here then?" I jumped sky high and turned to see Paul lounging on my bed.

"What the hell, you idiot! You scared me half to death!" I picked up a cushion form the end of my bed and threw it at him, but of course, he caught it before it hit him.

"Well you left the window open so I assumed you wanted me to come in." He grinned at me and I smiled back, knowing that there was no way I could stay angry with him for more than a minute at a time. I opened my draw to get out my pyjamas, but they weren't there.

"Argh, I left my pyjamas at your house! All my others are in the wash!" Before I knew it, Paul had taken off his grey t-shirt and thrown it at me.

"Here you go, it's not like I actually need it." He grinned again.

"Ok, but turn round while I get changed... actually I'm going to the bathroom." I gave him a mock glare before turning round and heading into my bathroom. Paul was in my room, on my bed, only door away. And he was staying the night. In my bed. Shirtless. I undressed and put on his shirt then turned to look in the mirror. The shirt that was tight on Paul came almost down to my knees and the short sleeves down past my elbows. I laughed slightly at my small frame in his huge shirt. It was the story of us – little and large. I went back into my room to find Paul holding a picture frame from my bedside table.

"You still have this?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the photo. It was a picture of the two of us on my 16th birthday. I had had loads of pictures taken that day but the one of the two of us was by far my favourite.

"Of course I do." I smiled, and he looked up at me.

"You're so beautiful Allie."

**PAUL POV**

She's so beautiful; she seemed even more so standing there in just my old t-shirt, if that was even possible. The way her long wavy hair framed her face and her skin seemed to glow in the dimmed light, her cheeks reddening as she blushed.

"Come here honey," I said to her. She hesitated slightly at the door. "I can go if you want, I just thought... I want to make sure you're safe..."

"No, I want you here, I just can't believe it's real sometimes." She climbed onto the bed and curled against my side. "You, the pack... you. The fact that you're mine forever."

"Are you sure it's still want you want?" I regretted asking as soon as I said it – what if she said no, what would I do then?

"Of course I want to be with you, stupid!" She hit me playfully on the chest. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know... I guess sometimes it must be hard to see past the temper and the fur and..."

"Have you ever lost your temper around me?" I shook my head. "And have I ever shown any dislike for your 'furry' side?"

"I guess not."

"In fact I find it kinda sexy," She lifted her head up and kissed my neck softly. I tried so hard to keep my thoughts in order, but she was making it extremely difficult. Just as she was reaching up to my lips I heard footsteps on the stairs – her mum.

"Wait there," I whispered. I rushed over to her wardrobe and squeezed in. I had seriously overestimated the size of this thing! I heard the door open and could smell it was her mum the other side.

"Hey sweetie, just letting you know I've the early shift tomorrow so I'll be gone before you get up in the morning."

"Ok mum, thanks."

"What are you wearing? I thought you bought new pyjamas the other day?"

"O yeah, um, their all in the wash, um, I just grabbed this from the clean laundry, it must be Jared's?" I stifled a laugh at her story, it was so obvious she was lying, I just hoped her mum didn't realise – she doesn't know about wolves and the whole imprinting thing, so I wasn't really sure how she would react to finding me in her daughter's room now that we were together.

"Ok," she didn't sound convinced but she didn't push it. "Good night." I heard her leave the room and shut the door. I waited till she was down the hall till I climbed out of the wardrobe.

"Thank god for your wolfy senses, my mum would have gone crazy if she saw you here!" She laughed, but then shivered slightly.

"Come on, get under the blanket and I'll warm you up," I said, getting into her bed. She curled up next to me and I wrapped my arms around her. Her skin felt to cold next to mine, but I knew she would soon warm up. It was incredible holding her small body against mine, she felt so fragile, like she could break at any moment. I reckon that's one of the reasons I imprinted on her – to protect her and keep her safe from anything that could harm her – I was just extremely lucky that she was also incredibly beautiful, funny, smart and also my best friend.

"I love you Allie," I whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Paul, I always have." She lifted her head to press her lips to mine. When she pulled away she snuggled against my side, and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep in my arms.

_**Something went wrong with the indents half way through when i copied and pasted it from word, it will probably only annoy me because i'm a really sucker for grammer, and things like that annoy me, but as always, this was so much fun to write, please let me know what you think :) **_


End file.
